Happiness
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Harusnya ini menjadi hari bahagia mereka, yah seharusnya. Namun bagaimana bisa menjadi hari bahagia jika kekasihmu untuk beranjak dari ruangan putih menyengat ini saja tak bisa? "Aku yakin Naruto dapat melewatinya, ia kuat bukan?" "Tapi bagaimana jika kau tak selamat? Aku akan menyesal seumur hidup, Dobe!" Warn : YAOI, SasuNaru, Gaje and all stuff. FF selingan dari Shi, semoga suka


Harusnya ini menjadi hari bahagia mereka, yah seharusnya. Namun bagaimana bisa menjadi hari bahagia jika kekasihmu untuk beranjak dari ruangan putih menyengat ini saja tak bisa? Sial ini semua salahnya! Ok ia akui itu, tapi bolehkan untuk kali ini ia hilangkan rasa menyesal itu sebentar? Hei ini hari bahagia mereka tapi gara-garanya kekasihnya berdiam dirumah sakit seperti ini, ia hanya tak ingin lebih depresi.

"Dobe." Lirihnya pelan.

* * *

.

**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto**

**Happiness © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, YAOI/BL/Shonen-ai/Gay, OOC, Gaje, Absurd and all stuff**

**RnR?**

.

* * *

...

Pria tampan yang meski masih muda namun telah ada tanda dua garis seperti keriput dikedua sisinya itu terlihat cemas, badannya yang masih berbalut jas necis hitam itu memeluk lembut sang adik yang lebih terlihat cemas. Lihat saja jas putih gadingnya yang kusut, tak ia perdulikan lagi rambutnya yang harusnya melawan gravitasi itu menjadi acak-acakan. Tak jauh dari mereka ada sang ibu yang memakai gaun putih gading juga dengan aksen pita kuning pucat terlihat harap-harap cemas, duduknya pun tak tenang. Disebalah sang ibu terdapat sang ayah yang memakai jas hitam sepertinya yang terlihat datar namun sebenarnya tak kalah cemas pula. Sedang ada wanita yang seumuran dengan ibunya memakai baju serupa pula dengan ibunya itu juga sedang cemas dan khawatir, ibu dari kekasih sang adik, berdiri didepan pintu operasi bersama sang suami yang kini malah lebih panik.

Keadaan mereka semua sama, Khawatir dan cemas akan satu orang yang berada dibalik pintu operasi itu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda pendek yang manis dengan sifat ceria dan hyperaktif itu kini sedang terbaring lemah mempertaruhkan nyawa. Mestinya pemuda imut nan manis itu berdiri dialtar bersama sang adik! Bukan didalam sana.

Yah, memang mereka sejenis dan akan menikah tapi tak mengapa bukan? Semenjak dilegalkannya pernikahan sejenis dijepang sebulan yang lalu dan telah mendapat restu dari orang tua, bukan hal sulit untuk mereka menikah meski sejenih bukan? Hei kita bukan berada dizaman kau masih menggunakan batu untuk membuat api, ini zaman modern bung! Kurasa sudah tak asing lagi jika banyak perbedaan yang muncul bukan? Dan bukan hal aneh jika kaum seperti mereka sudah diterima.

Kembali ketopik, kini Uchiha Sasuke adik Uchiha Itachi kembali dilanda rasa cemas berlebihan karena pintu yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung dibuka, ia bahkan menjambak rambutnya (ia masih menjaga image untuk tidak menangis).

3 jam! Bayangkan 3 jam mereka menunggu operasi ini, yang membuatnya semakin menyesal. Kenapa harus bertepatan dengan hari bahagia mereka sih? Kenapa harus disaat sang kekasih ingin menjawab sumpah semati mereka? Sasuke semakin frustrasi.

"Sas?" Itachi yang sudah tak memeluk sang adik pastinya, menghela nafas pelan. Kenapa mereka semua menyedihkan begini? Tak bisa kah lebih tenang? Pikirnya sedikit kesal, meski ia sendiri sama cemasnya.

"Aku yakin Naruto dapat melewatinya, ia kuat bukan?" hiburnya kali ini, menunjukkan bahwa ia juga kakak yang dapat diandalkan, bukan kakak yang dengan teganya membunuh seluruh klannya dengan menyisakan sang adik dengan penuh dendam. Yak cukup kita beda dunia sekarang -_-

"Tapi Aniki..." Sasuke kini bersuara dengan lirih, ia tanggalkan semua tata krama Uchiha. _Hell _ia hanya Sasuke yang cemas akan keadaan _soon–to be–his husband(wife)_-nya itu.

"Sebentar lagi pasti ini berakhir." Tak lelah sang kakak memberi dukungan, kasihan juga melihat adiknya yang terlihat ooc dengan menyedihkan seperti ini.

Ting!

Tak sampai lima detik dari perkataan Itachi –bahkan Sasuke saja belum membalas– lampu pintu yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi pun mati, tanda kegiatan didalamnya telah berakhir.

"Tsunade-_san._" / "_Okaa-san."_ Ucap keluarga Uchiha dan pasangan Namikaze-Uzumaki itu bersamaan ketika seorang wanita cantik yang sudah cukup berumur itu keluar.

Tsunade, ibu dari Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto sang pasien itu hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kalian tenanglah, ia baik-baik saja hanya butuh istirahat sebentar." Jelasnya sambil melihat betapa berantakannya kedua keluarga ini. "Sebentar lagi kalian bisa melihatnya setelah Shizune merapikan didalam." Tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke, Mikoto, Kushina, Minato bahkan Fugaku pun menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah malaikat manis mereka selamat.

"Lalu 'Dia'?" Itachi memecahkan rasa lega mereka, kini mereka kembali dilanda rasa khawatir.

Tsunade tertawa kecil melihat reaksi mereka sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan tenang, "Sedang diurus Sakura, kalian dapat melihatnya setelah Naruto sadar."

Kini tak ayal senyum pun mengembang penuh dibibir mereka (kecuali Fugaku dan Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis)

"Tsunade-_san,_ saya sudah merapikan yang didalam." Shizune, asisten pribadi Tsunade muncul dari balik pintu memberitahu bahwa pasien sudah dapat dijenguk.

Mengangguk pelan, Tsunade pun mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk, toh ruangan itu sangat luas jadi bukan masalah.

* * *

...

"Dobe..." Sasuke melirih pelan saat melihat sang kekasih terbaring lemah diranjang, kulitnya yang tan menjadi pucat, saphire birunya terpejam dan wajahnya terlihat kuyu.

'_Salahmu bodoh!'_ kini kembali Sasuke merutuk dirinya sendiri, tak tega melihat kekasihnya terbaring lemah seperti ini.

"Shu..khe?" suara serak nan berat itu melirih pelan, mengagetnya semua orang didalam sana. Sedang Sasuke sendiri langsung menggenggam erat sang kekasih, matanya fokus kearah tubuh ringkih itu.

"Ada yang kau inginkan?" Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul sambil melirik segelas air putih yang ada disana, mengerti maksudnya Sasuke pun memberikannya dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana dia?" Naruto bertanya dengan sangat pelan, membuat Sasuke harus lebih medekat dan keluarga yang lain tak terdengar.

"Sedang diurus Sakura, kau apa masih sakit?"

Menggeleng pelan sebelum membalas genggaman sang kekasih, Naruto pun berucap, "Ini bukan salahmu, _'kay_? Ini mau kita semua, bukankah kau sudah tahu resikonya?" mendengar hal tersebut tak urung jua membuat Sasuke lega, ia masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau tak selamat? Aku akan menyesal seumur hidup, Dobe!" ia tak berteriak hanya sedikit mengeram, kini keluarga mereka pun telah keluar semua. Mungkin melihat 'dia'?

"Sstt, aku selamat ini buktinya, aku harusnya berterimakasih padamu." Perkataan Naruto kali ini membuat Sasuke mengerenyit. Hei bukannya ia yang salah disini?

"Berkatmu 'ia' ada disini sekarang, karena kau setuju pun kita menjadi lengkap sekarang dan terimakasih telah memberikannya bahkan menjagaku selama ini, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum pelan.

"Yah, terima kasih juga telah berjuang sejauh ini, sayang." Kini Sasuke membalas tersenyum.

Mungkin benar jika ini bukan salahnya? Mungkin benar pula seharusnya ia bahagia bukan menyesal kan? Ini masih hari bahagia mereka kan?

"Naru-_chan?_ Kau mau melihat'nya'?" Kushina, sang ibu kini telah masuk keruangan itu lagi bersama yang lainnya sambil mendorong kereta kecil mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Tampan." Lirih Sasuke dan Naruto bersama saat melihat apa yang ada dikereta kecil tersebut.

"Ne, mirip Sasuke bukan?" kini Mikoto tertawa kecil sambil mengelus 'dia'

"Tak mirip aku." Dan Naruto pun bersunggut pelan, tak suka jika sang buah hati lebih mrip sang kekasih.

Yah, Uzumaki (atau yang akan menjadi Uchiha sebentar lagi) Naruto itu telah selesai melakukan persalinan. Meski ia pria berterima kasih lah kepada tuhan yang mengizinkan ia menjadi seorang hemaprodrit, yang membuatnya mampu mengandung anak Sasuke.

Awalnya pasangan ini tak ingin memiliki anak sebelum menikah, tapi apa daya ketidak setujuan Madara, kakek Sasuke, dikarenakan alasan tak dapat keturunan membuat mereka tanpa pikir panjang memilih jalan ini (karena kakek tua itu tak percaya akan bukti surat dari dokter). Dan memang mereka langsung mendapat restu setelah jalan dua bulan kandungan Naruto.

Bertanya kenapa Madara tak ada dirumah sakit ini? Karena ia masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari London, yah ia memang berencana tak menghadiri pernikahan sang cucu karena tuntutan pekerjaan namun berhubung sang cicit yang dinanti pun lahir, peduli setan ia pun langsung terbang dari london.

Dan jika kalian bertanya kembali kenapa mereka menikah saat Naruto memasuki kandungan ke sembilan? Itu karena anggap saja 'ngidam'nya Naruto. Setelah mendengar berita dilegalkannya pernikahan sejenis di Jepang, Naruto pun langsung meminta untuk menikah dengan Sasuke secepatnya, dan Sasuke pun hanya pasrah mengikuti permintaanya. Entah sial atau malah beruntung, saat prosesi janji mereka tiba-tiba Naruto merasa perutnya mulas dan berakhirlah mereka disini sekarang (dan untungnya pada waktu itu Tsunade hadir jadi ia bisa langsung tanggap akan tanda kelahiran mendadak ini –yang direncanakan 10 hari lagi).

"Ne Matanya Biru, kau tenang saja Naru." Sang ayah berucap menenangkan sang anak yang masih cemberut dengan imutnya.

Seketika mata biru Naruto membulat dengan berbinar-binar, menimbulkan rasa gemas kepada mereka semua.

"Kyaa kau memang anakku." Naruto berucap dengan anda begitu bahagia dan gemas, tak menyangka jika sang anak masih mewarisi miliknya.

Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia, menikmati atmosfir yang menyenangkan ini.

"Ne, mau kau beri nama siapa dia Naru?" Itachi bertanya dengan semangat, ingin dengan segera mengetahu makhluk mungil duplikat adiknya itu.

"Eum, Teme?" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah bertanya kepada sang kekasih.

"Hn, kami memberi namanya Menma." Ucap Sasuke setelah mengerti akan arti panggilanya, ingin Sasuke yang mengumumkannya.

"Menma?" Fugaku mengerenyit samar, kenapa cucunya diberi nama sejenis toping ramen? Tak cukupkah jika –calon– menantunya saja yang bernama aneh?

"_Jii-chan_ tak suka?" mata Naruto berkaca-kaca dengan sedihnya, menimbulkan rasa kasihan kepada siapa saja yang melihatnya kasihan.

"Tidak." Ucapan yang diyakini sebagain dari mereka itu bohong tak pelak membuat Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. Siapa sangka jika seorang Fugaku kalah akan _puppy eyes _legenda Naruto?

"_Pfft_." Jangan tanya siapa yang menahan ketawa ini, cukup si pirang yang sudah tua namun awet muda (?) dan pria muda berkeriput pelakunya.

"Ne, Menma-_kun_ _Kaa-san_ menyayangimu." Naruto yang kini telah menggendong buah hatinya berbisik dengan pelan ditelinga sang anak sebelum mencium keningnya.

Sedang sasuke yang dapat mendengar –karena posisinya yang begitu dekat– pun tersenyum lembut sambil merangkul hangat sang kekasih pirangnya itu dan tangan sebelahnya mengelus pelan surai tipis sang anak.

Ckrek!

"Foto yang sangat bagus, Sasuke-_kun_, Naru-_chan_." Sakura, sahabat mereka berdua –sekaligus murid nenek Naruto yang tadi membantu membersihkan Menma– yang baru datang –dengan membawa kamera– dan melihat posisi pas mereka tadi pun langsung saja tanpa pikir panjang memotretnya.

"Jangan lupa _copy_ kan untuk kami, _ne _Sakura?" Kushina meminta dengan tersenyum lebar yang diikuti senyum kecil Mikoto.

"Pasti, _Baa-san_." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa senang.

"Cicitkuuuuuuu~~~" dan suara penuh ke OOC an tersebut pun mengheningkan mereka semua sebelum akhirnya membuat mereka tertawa lebih keras lagi (dan Fugaku menutup muka malu) saat tahu bahwa Madara lah yang hadir.

"Kakekmu Teme." Komen Naruto pelan dengan tertawa kecil.

"Dan kakek mertua mu juga, Dobe-_koi_." Ucap Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Naruto sekilas. Menimbulkan rona merah dipipi Naruto dan jepretan kamera Sakura kembali.

Hari bahagia mereka belum berakhir bukan? Malah menjadi awal kebahagiaan dikeluarga kecil mereka sekarang, bersama si kecil Menma tentunya.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Yosh! Minna Akhirnya Shi bisa membuat FF one shoot ditengah-tengah kesibukan RL, fyuh!

Gomen sebelumnya bagi yang merequest FF kepada Shi karena belum sempat Shi penuhi, hiks rasa capek membuat Shi gak bisa ngetik T.T

Dan Gomen juga buat Vianycka Hime, hiks gomen FFmu belum Shi sentuh padahal kita berencana duet, gomen ne~ #sembahsujud #mewek

Shi sudah jarang buka FFN sekarang, entah harus bersyukur karena waktu istirahat Shi belakangan ini normal (?) atau sedih karena gak insom dan gak bisa bikin FF? Hiks entahlah, dan ini FF Shi buat dan langsung publish malam ini, 3 jam kurang lah buatnya, mungkin untuk ff lain masih menunggu waktu T.T #Mei cepatlah datang~ Shi mau libur T.T #plak

Ok sip, lupakan ke-alayan bacotan Shi :D

So, Mind to review guys?

Jaa mata ne~


End file.
